night_city_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Version 0.07.00
What's New: Bedroom and School Visual Updates New School Layout and Functionality New Power: Psychosism New Flaw: Agateophilia New Mechanic: Aura * Dread * Apathy * Insanity New gating mechanics: * Furious * Terrified Negative Interactions: * Forgiveness * Enrage * Frighten * Coercion New Instability States: * Volatile * Obsessive * Nymphomaniac New Character Stat: Suspicion New Feature: Save Carry Over BREAKDOWN Bedroom and School Visual Updates: I've been systematically removing all RL background pictures and replacing them with 3D rendered pictures, so that I can have more control over the scenes I create. New School Layout and Functionality: The school is no longer a series of menus. It now functions much like the kitchen or your room, with buttons and everything. The Mechanics of skilling up have changed as well. New Power: Psychosism Through manipulating fear and anger, you can gain new forms of control over a character. But it is a tightrope. Too much one way or the other can cause difficulties. New Flaw: Agateophilia Similar to how the Incest Flaw aggravates your loss of willpower, Now running into unstable characters will do the same.New Mechanic: Aura'''Aura's on the surface may seem very weak, however they are free stat changes that apply to each character you meet once a day. No cost in energy, willpower, or charm required. More Aura's will come with the Humanitas power, once I add that power to the game. '''New gating mechanics: * Furious - If your mom gets too mad at you (anger 100) She will refuse to talk to you until she forgives you and cools off. (anger 50) * Terrified ''- If your mom gets too scared of you (fear 100) She will refuse to talk to you until she is calmed down. (fear 50) '''Negative Interactions: (These ignore Furious and Terrified)' * Forgiveness - These are social actions you can do to reduce anger, fear, or suspicion. * Enrage - These are social actions intended to generate anger * Frighten - These are social actions intended to generate fear * Coercion - These are social actions intended to manipulate a character using fear New Instability States: Instability states, are a form of madness that can befall a character. Some powers can force these states on characters, but they are also achievable without the use of powers. Once in these states, an unstable character may on occasion have an "episode". The rate of these occurrences is determined primarily by their inhibition, while the severity of the "episode" is determined by corruption. There is also two forms of these mental illnesses. Temporary and Deep Seated. Temporary Instability only lasts until the character regains their willpower back up to 100, or is replaced with another Instability. Deep Seated however, will not go away without the use of Powers. * Volatile - Interacting with Volatile characters can be a roller coaster. One minute they may be overly caring, the next minute they might slap you. * Obsessive - Annoying at times, an Obsessive character will not leave you alone, and refuses to listen to reason. * Nymphomaniac - While fun at times, they can also be selfish, and a serious time sink. New Character Stat: Suspicion This stat isn't actually used yet, but certain powers, and interactions mention it enough that I feel I need to mention it. This stat will determine how often someone reports your behavior to the authorities (The Initiative) once that part of the game is added in. New Feature: Save Carry Over Me and StrangeCreature have developed a method of allowing you to use old saves with new update versions. This version is still a little crude, but will be much more refined in the next version. Category:Version